


Finding Friendship: Rose Petaled Bliss

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: NaNoWriMo [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bambietta & Toshiro - Twins, Bleach: Diversity Challenge, F/M, L-20, NaNoWriMo 2014, Section L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Hanataro always treated Toshiro as a friend and Bambietta picked up upon this.
Relationships: Bambietta Basterbine & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Bambietta Basterbine/Yamada Hanatarou
Series: NaNoWriMo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810801
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, (World) Finding Friendship & Shinigami Kids Society (Bleach), Bleach: Toushirou's Twin is..., NaNoWriMo 2014





	Finding Friendship: Rose Petaled Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is written for NaNoWriMo 2014 and prompt L20 for Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge.

Growing up the Quincy had been taught to hate the Shinigami. The Shinigami were the enemy of the Quincy. They were the enemy because they sought the destruction of the Quincy. A young Quincy with violet colored hair and violet colored eyes had this concept drilled into her head from a very young age. She also had the concept that the world was comprised of the survival of the strongest. In order to survive the Quincy had to utterly destroy the Shinigami as well their governmental system. Her position among the Quincy made it so she learned to worry about the future of the Quincy.

Yet there the Quincy failed and she found herself at the mercy of the Shinigami.

Bambietta blamed Gigi for killing her and turning her into a zombie so she could no longer fight. She blamed the other girls for abandoning her to the fate of being killed and turned into a zombie by Gigi. She blamed his majesty for not trolley thinking of the Quincy's future like he ingrained in her mind. Most of all she blamed the Shinigami despite the fact they were the ones who brought her back from the dead. Despite the fact she blamed the Shinigami the most she knew quite well she couldn't do anything about them.

It was after all the Quincy's governmental system that ended up destroyed.

Anger fueled her powers and yet she found that she couldn't use them without the loss of her freedom. She threw them to 'threaten' the other young Quincy females into doing what she wanted only to find herself temporarily separated from the girls. She found herself scolded for misusing her powers, something that never happened before. This caused her anger to grow, but something else caused her anger to grow even more.

The Shinigami temporarily placed her in a room with a young Shinigami who happened to be around her age.

That Shinigami happened to be her twin brother.

Bambietta felt nauseated at the thought her brother had been brainwashed by the Shinigami. She watched as he reacted negatively to every other Quincy except herself. " _He should be afraid of the Shinigami, not his family._ " Placed in with the girls she tried pushing back the memories of her childhood, but the situation that caused her to be separated from her brother didn't escape her mind. Nor did it escape her mind that in the eyes of Quincy society her brother was weak.

Despite the fact her brother was a complete wuss she couldn't help but feel the need to protect her brother.

Bambietta found herself unable to approach her own brother because while she in fact recognized him... her twin did not recognize her. She didn't know how to tell him that he was her twin and when she did speak with him he ended up thinking that she hated him and would look with her with a rather hurt expression on his face. She also found herself following him from the shadows to make sure nothing happened to him, her back to the wall as she peeked around corners.

"What are you doing?"

Two violet eyes blinked a couple of times before turning to look at Candace who placed her hands on her hips. The older female had a rather exasperated look on her face as she clicked her tongue. Liltotto continued to suck on a frozen treat as she looked at Bambietta with narrowed eyes. "Seriously... you need to stop stalking that Shinigami from the club. It's completely creepy and there is no telling what the Shinigami will think of us with you stalking him after club hours. You are only stalking him after club hours, right... and not twenty-four seven?"

Meninas frowned at the violet haired female. "Does Bambietta-chan have a crush on that Shinigami?"

Bambietta stood straight up as her eyes widened. "Gross! No way I would have any kind of crush on him! Don't be ridiculous!"

A crunching sound was heard as the person she was following was suddenly heard from the other side of the door. A very small male with white hair skidded around the corner to glare at the girls. His mouth opened to say something only for him to stammer. His finger pointed at Bambietta. "Would you just leave me alone? Why do you like picking on me? I know that you dislike Shinigami, but you're really getting annoying."

Candace's eyes widened in amusement. The young white haired Shinigami's eyes had that look of hurt he normally had when he interacted with his twin sister. "Hey... you don't have a crush on her? Because we don't like Shinigami you know."

"That isn't it! I know that I don't like her because..." The boy stopped speaking with his stutter as he looked at the ground in confusion. The girls laughed at him.

Bambietta glared at the girls. "Seriously."

"Just leave me alone!" Toshiro quickly moved away from the girls.

Meninas frowned. "You know... the way you two deny that you have crushes on each other makes me think that you two actually do have crushes on each other."

"Gross..." Liltotto stuck out her tongue. "Don't make me lose my appetite."

Bambietta launched one of her bombs into the trashcans behind the other girls causing them to jump.

**M**

The young Quincy eventually felt that the word wuss was an understatement for her brother. Her brother never stood up for himself at the Shinigami Kids Society meetings. None of the Shinigami tried interacting with except for a small girl with pink hair and one of the males. The Shinigami with pink hair annoyed Bambietta because the girl called her brother "aniki". He also dotted on the small female. Thus she remembered what that Shinigami looked like.

Sneaking in the shadows didn't mean that she could always keep up with her twin brother. It was almost as if he knew she was following him and was trying to avoid her. She kept brushing this off in the back of her mind despite the fact the obnoxious voice in the back of her head kept telling her that he didn't like her and was purposefully avoiding her as he found her to be horribly, horribly annoying with emphasis on the "horrible" parts.

Thus she couldn't be around to protect her wuss brother from getting hurt like she wanted to.

A few times when he got hurt the wuss ended up with a few scratches that his annoying fukutaicho... that she was afraid was their biological mother for some strange reason... could mend up. One time she received word that her twin brother was stuck in the forth division because he received a rather bad beating from some Hollow. She headed over to the forth without the girls noticing her and headed to where she could feel his spiritual pressure came from.

She stopped in the door way when she saw the male Shinigami that her brother interacted in club talking to her brother. Her brother's waist and chest were heavily bandaged up."Hitsugaya... you have to remain in the forth division. Let me finish bandaging you up."

"I've got paperwork to do." The white haired youth looked up at the boy before his bright teal eyes darted to the doorway and the boy let out a deep sigh.

"You can't do paperwork with you hands injured like they are. It's my job to take care of you. Also... you need to be more careful. You're really smart, but sometimes you do some really stupid things that get you hurt."

"So? It isn't as if anybody cares."

"I care." The taller boy sighed as he worked at bandaging the white haired Shinigami's hands. "I know that you may not think of me as a friend, but I think of you as one." The boy followed up with something else. "By the way... you need to remain in the forth division until your injuries heal up."

"I don't want to."

The other boy placed his hands on his hips and glared at Toshiro. "If Unohana Taicho was still around what would she say." The boy proceeded to shake his finger at her brother. "She'd say you had better stay in bed or else." The older boy stopped short. "What would you like to eat? I know from your chart that Unohana taicho has been worried about your eating habits."

Her twin's face twisted up into a frown. "Not hungry."

The other boy began to pout. "Come on. You've got to eat." The boy then slammed his hand down. "I got it..." There came a pause. "I'll just make up some chicken soup." Another pause came then. "Wait... I don't want to kill the chickens. I like the chickens."

"Don't worry about it Yamada."

"But I've got to worry about it! It's my job to look out for you. Unohana Taicho said someone needs to take care of making sure you remain healthy. Isane says it was in the letter Unohana left her too. It's the job she left me to do... to make sure you stay healthy."

"I can take care of that. I've got Matsumoto to help me. She's always... well, looking out for that kind of thing."

"Unohana's not the only one who wanted me to look out for you. Your former taicho did as well as the former fukutaicho of the thirteenth division. When you graduated from the academy they told me, "Hanataro... there is a young Shinigami graduating soon. You are older then them. Be a role model for them so they don't get lost." The boy placed a hand on his head. "I'm not that great of a role model though. We don't get to spend much time with each other as our jobs keep us busy."

"It's all right. You've always been nice to me. You've never cared that I look strange or have this icy personality." Her twin looked at her through the corner of his eyes as he spoke.

"I think you have a nice personality."

"You're just being nice."

"No! I'm not. You're the one whose always been nice to me." Hanataro paused and turned his head to look at the doorway. "Ah! You're one of the Quincy. Do you need something?" Her twins rieatsu suddenly flared and the young Shinigami turned his attention back to Toshiro. "Something that matter Hitsugaya?"

"No... she's just..."

"The head taicho says we should be trying to be friends with them."

"I know. I don't think she likes me." Her twin watched as the other boy stared at him. "What?"

"Everybody says the two of you have crushes on each other."

**M**

This was when Basterbine Bambietta began to watch one Yamada Hanataro. She also observed the members of the forth division took the stance of not fighting unless it was in self-defense. They were all wusses and as wusses they weren't Shinigami. One Yamada Hanataro also was really nice to her twin when the other Shinigami weren't. Hanataro didn't call her twin "aniki" like the other girl did and tried standing up for her brother in a way only a wuss could.

Liltotto watched her one day as she went out. "Are you going to cheat on your Shinigami boyfriend with another Shinigami?"

Bambietta titled her head to look backwards at the three females in the room. "I'm not dating any Shinigami."

"Oh... so you don't have feelings for that white haired Shinigami? I was quite sure you had a crush on him?" Candace leaned up against the wall reading a girly magazine. "Or wait... have you actually discovered the fun of playing with the minds of guys?"

"Seriously... none of you get it."

"So you don't like that Shinigami from the forth?" Meninas played with a few dolls on the floor to their room.

"The members of the forth aren't Shinigami because they're all wusses."

"Is that how you're going to justify dating him?" Candace

"Shut up. Shinigami are our enemies because they fight us. Forth division doesn't fight, hence they aren't Shinigami. And anyways... this isn't any of your business."

"Nope. Not any of our business if you want a wuss for a boyfriend." Liltotto rolled her eyes and flopped over onto her back as she munched on her sweets.

Bambietta rolled her eyes as she headed out. She found herself headed to the forth division instead of the tenth. She began to follow the young Shinigami around while the others stared. She didn't remain hidden like when she followed her brother. Hanataro finally finished what he was doing and turned to her. "While I don't mind you following me around I have to ask what you're doing here as some of the patients are a little bothered. I'm not quite sure why."

Bambietta thought carefully about what she wanted to say to him and decided then and there that she wanted to toy with him a bit and play along with what the other girls said.. "I like you."

"That's nice. I am fine with being friends. That's what they want, for us Shinigami and Quincy to get along." One of his hands reached up to scratch the back of his head. "You're actually one of the last ones I'd expect to be making friends with us though. I mean... you've said you hate all Shinigami except for Hitsugaya-kun. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"No... I mean I like you like you."

"Oh... um." The young Shinigami began to wave his hands around in a nervous manner. "I'm a Shinigami."

"You're not a Shinigami because you're a wuss."

"Well..."

"Something the matter?"

"Well... doesn't Hitusgaya-kun like you?"

"What? No..."

"Everyone thinks he does. I can't reciprocate your feelings. I don't want to upset him."

Bambietta found her interest in the young Shinigami growing. "Why?"

"Why don't I want to upset him? Because while Hitsugaya-kun may not think of me as a friend I do consider him a friend. He's... well... despite not admitting it he can be very sensitive. It's also rather obvious he cares much what you think of him despite the fact you hate him."

"I don't hate him." The violet haired Quincy felt her heart beat a couple of times.

Hanataro frowned. "Well... he thinks you do. So... maybe when you get things sorted out with him. Anyways. I've got runs to make."

Bambietta blinked a couple of times as she felt her cheeks flush up. The young Shinigami of the forth division had become even more interesting. Interesting though didn't mean "like".


End file.
